


The reluctant wedding guests

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Multi, Pregnancy, more chiss drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: The time draws near for Formbi to fulfill his promise to Evvie: he must deliver a flattering speech about Thrass at his wedding. Can the Aristocra go through with saying something nice about his rival?





	The reluctant wedding guests

“This is your last chance to back out,” said Formbi, as Avela sat next to him in the shuttle.

“I said that I am coming with you,” she said. “Besides, we can stop by the constituency office in Sarvchi before we go to Copero.”

“Yes, you’re right,” said Formbi. “We might as well get some use out of this folly.”

Formbi looked out of the viewing panel regretfully as Csilla grew smaller underneath them.

“Maybe you can use this trip to clear your head a bit,” said Avela.

“Perhaps in Sarvchi,” said Formbi with a grimace. “At least after I get a guilt trip for not visiting enough. But that’s better than the evil eye we will get in Copero. I really don’t know what is wrong with the whole Mitth Family. Most of their guests are coming from the capital, why bother to drag everyone to their backwater homeplanet?”

Formbi looked at Avela who was watching him with an amused expression.

“I sound like a proper grumpy old man who is ridiculously stuck in his own ways, don’t I?” asked Formbi with a sigh.

“For what it’s worth, I find it rather endearing,” said Avela.

“I am lucky someone does,” said Formbi.

She kissed him on the cheek.

“Do you know that bride’s family is from Sarvchi?” said Avela.

“Oh stars,” said Formbi. “Perhaps I know them. I will be stuck talking to them the entire time.”

“Maybe you don’t since they aren’t really involved in politics,” said Avela.

“A military family then?” asked Formbi.

“Not either,” said Avela. “Though the current gossip is that one of the Kthare cousins is trying to marry some hotshot lieutenant from a good family.”

“Well one of them is already marrying a syndic,” said Formbi with a sigh. “It’s as if our conventions mean nothing anymore. Not that they were all good, but a little bit of stability in society goes a long way to stop things from crumbling.”

“I think the bride’s father is in the ceramics business,” said Avela with a raised eyebrow. “And the family are the largest business owners in Sarvchi.”

“Oh yes,” said Formbi. “They’re the ones who refused to sell me a few of their factories. They are an awfully stubborn family. Their businesses would have been more profitable if they had let me invest some of my own funds.”

“Well maybe you can convince them this time,” said Avela.

“Well they will have to improve their attitude if they want any assistance from me,” said Formbi.

“I suppose they could ask the syndic,” said Avela.

Formbi swore under his breath.

“No wonder Aristocra Thane didn’t protest the match,” said Formbi. “The Mitth Family is trying to get a foothold in my constituency through the Kthare Family’s business.”

“I wouldn’t let them rile you up,” said Avela. “There still isn’t too much they could do. You practically own the other industries on the planet.”

“I will have to keep an eye on them,” said Formbi with a scowl.

* * *

When they landed on Copero estate, Formbi critically studied his surroundings. He carried a walking stick that had a red jewel on the top and the silver metal glimmered in the light. The grey tunic he was wearing might have been considered understated if it did not also sparkle in the light. It was tied with a yellow sash. His hair was neatly combed and he approached the house with an immaculate posture. On his other arm, Avela daintily held onto her husband with both hands. Her tight-fitting dress matched Formbi’s sash. The outfit clung to the bulge in her abdomen, putting to rest any doubts about a new addition to the Chaf Clan.

Thrass swore under his breath as they approached.

“Stars,” said Evvie, keeping a friendly smile on her face. “Is she wearing anything under that dress?”

“I’m trying not to look,” said Thrass.

“They look dressed to go clubbing as usual,” said Evvie.

“What is she wearing?” Avela whispered to Formbi.

“It looks like she is wearing one of Thrass’ robes,” said Formbi.

“Has she become too large for her own clothing?” asked Avela.

“Certainly the syndic could buy some for her,” said Formbi.

“Or did they just roll out of bed?” asked Avela.

Formbi chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“You have a lovely home,” said Formbi with a nod of greeting when they finally made it to the entryway.

“Aristocra,” said Thrass, returning the nod. “I am pleased that you made it.”

“Of course,” said Formbi. “I am a man of my word.”

“I am looking forward to your speech,” said Evvie with a smirk.

“And I am happy to make it,” said Formbi. “The syndic is a good man.”

“Thank you,” said Thrass.

“And I see we are both expecting,” said Avela. “Are you having twins?”

“No,” said Evvie.

“Oh I see,” said Avela. “It’s just that you look so large.”

Evvie narrowed her eyes.

“That’s okay,” said Avela. “I have been getting lots of food cravings as well.”

“Avela,” said Ollie, approaching them.

“Hello Ollie,” she said. “I understand congratulations are also in order for you and Eli?”

“Yes,” said Ollie with a smile.

“Where is the baby?” asked Avela.

“She’s upstairs with Eli right now,” said Ollie.

“How lovely,” said Avela.

“And what are you having?” asked Ollie.

“A boy,” said Avela.

“Congratulations,” said Thrass.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Formbi’s son would grow up to marry Thrass’ daughter,” said Ollie with a chuckle.

Both Formbi and Thrass gave him a look suggesting that would be the worst possible turn of events.

“I was just kidding,” said Ollie with a smirk.

“Anyway,” said Evvie. “You will be shown to your room.”

* * *

Avela slid under the sheets in the guestroom. Formbi glanced out of the window critically.

“They most certainly gave us the worst view on purpose,” said Formbi.

Avela smirked. “It’s probably my fault for not keeping my mouth shut.”

“It’s most certainly me,” said Formbi with a sigh.

He picked up the dress Avela had quickly discarded as soon as they had entered the room. He folded it and placed it on top of the dresser. Avela stretched languidly in the bed which was reasonably large but could have been larger.

“They almost certainly gave us one of their second-rate rooms,” said Formbi. “I can tell that this room is not usually a guestroom, and it is probably an office that was converted to a guestroom for the wedding.”

He sat on the bed. Avela rested her head on his lap, and Formbi stroked her hair.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” she said.

“I hate being in debt to these people,” said Formbi. “They are nauseatingly self-righteous and hypocritically downplay their own flaws.”

“You know,” said Avela. “I would have eventually gotten over myself and talked to you even if Evvie had not introduced us.”

“I know, my dear,” said Formbi. “I probably would have eventually caught you outside my window.”

Avela blushed. “And what would you have done?”

“Invited you inside,” he said seductively.

“Speaking of which . . .” said Avela.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a languid kiss.

There was a knock on the door. Formbi reluctantly stood up and opened the door with more force than was probably necessary.

“Yes?” said Formbi, annoyed at the interruption.

“Hello there, Aristocra,” said a neatly dressed man in a dark tunic with burgundy trimming.

“Oh,” said Formbi. “What do you want, Kres'ten'tarthi?”

“I was just saying hello,” Stent said, cheerfully. “We are neighbors on this floor.”

“Sure,” said Formbi. “I suppose it’s nice to see you again under more pleasant circumstances.”

Stent grimaced at the memory of his investigation of Formbi’s would-be assassin.

“Indeed,” said Stent. “I also wanted to ask how you and your wife would prefer to schedule time in the refresher.”

“What do you mean?” asked Formbi.

“Well, we have to share since there is only one on this floor,” said Stent. “Though luckily, it seems we are the only two families to have to share it.”

“What?” said Formbi.

He rushed back into his room, and Avela raised an eyebrow. He opened the door of what he had assumed was an ensuite refresher, but it was just another space to hang clothes. Formbi stared at it in shock.

“What’s wrong, darling?” asked Avela.

“We have to share a refresher with Thrawn’s lackey for our entire stay here,” said Formbi.

“And said lackey’s beautiful wife and two children,” said Stent from the doorway.

Formbi blushed. He had left the door wide open.

“There has to be some mistake,” said Formbi.

“The girls need their bath at a reasonable hour before bedtime,” said Stent. “Otherwise, we are flexible.”

“You would have thought Evvie would have at least given one of her bridesmaids a nicer room,” said Avela shaking her head.

“Our room is nice,” said Stent, slightly puzzled.

Formbi walked across the hall and peered inside Stent’s room. It was very similar to his and Avela’s, except for an additional bed. However, their window did have a nice view of the back garden. Nyla paused unpacking and stared at the Aristocra with mild amusement. Shyla was a sleep on one of the beds, and Rita sat next to her younger sister, nervously watching the stranger.

“I can imagine that Aristocra Thane got one of the nicer rooms,” said Formbi.

“Well, Thane is in one of the family rooms,” said Stent. “But as far as I understand, he stays in the same room every time he visits this estate.”

“Hmm,” said Formbi. “Anyway, I have an extensive skincare regimen, but I can schedule this after you and your family have retired for the night.”

“Alright,” said Stent, trying not to laugh.

“And Avela usually bathes twice a day,” said Formbi. “Though the timing can vary on the lunar cycle of the planet we are on. Though perhaps she will stay on schedule with Csilla’s moons since this is a short visit.”

“I-I see,” said Stent.

“Avela also deep conditions her hair every three days,” said Formbi. “And she has gotten me into this habit as well, but in this case, we can coordinate our conditioning sessions.”

Nyla coughed in a way that sounded suspiciously like a stifled laugh.

“You know what,” said Stent. “How about you write us a schedule and we can work around it. Let’s just agree on 8pm to 9pm for the girls’ bath every night, alright?”

“Fine,” said Formbi with a deep sigh. “I suppose we can manage.”

“Great,” said Stent. “Then I won’t keep you any longer.”

Formbi looked back to where his room door was still wide open where Avela lounged impatiently under the thin sheet. Formbi blushed again.

“I will see you later,” he said.

He did not wait for Stent to reply and returned to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Nyla and Stent looked at each other and then burst out into laughter.

“Can you believe that?” said Nyla.

“We had best take care not to interfere with Aristocra Formbi’s skincare regimen,” said Stent, trying to compose himself.

* * *

Formbi slammed the door shut.

“I can’t believe the nerve these people have,” he said. “Making us share a refresher?”

“Perhaps we can have a word with our hosts,” said Avela.

Formbi sighed.

“Now where were we?” he asked.

“You were kissing me,” she said.

“Indeed,” said Formbi, joining her under the sheet.

He pressed his lips to hers, and she pulled him closer.

* * *

"Thrass?" asked Evvie, her head resting on his bare chest as they laid in their bed.

"Yes, my love?" His head was still spinning from their lovemaking.

"What if I don't lose all of the weight from the baby?" she asked.

"You are gorgeous to me, no matter what," said Thrass.

"I feel giant," said Evvie.

"You are beautiful," said Thrass.

Evvie snuggled against him.

“Avela has a cute little bump, and I am enormous,” said Evvie.

“She is not as far along as you,” said Thrass.

“But still,” said Evvie. “I was bigger than her even at the same stage.”

“You look gorgeous,” said Thrass. “I won’t hear another word.”

She listened to his breathing for a few moments.

“Thrass?” she asked.

He stroked her long hair.

“Yes?”

“What if I want another baby soon after this one?” she asked.

“Our house is certainly big enough,” said Thrass.

“I might never go back to my former weight,” said Evvie.

“So?” said Thrass.

“What if the agency runs out of work for me?” said Evvie.

“Then they are fools,” said Thrass.

“Oh Thrass,” Evvie kissed him. “I am so glad I have you around.”

* * *

It was already the middle of the night when Formbi and Avela woke up. Their glowing eyes were the only things visible in the room.

“Oh my,” said Avela looking at her holopad. “We must have overdid it a bit.”

“What time is it?” asked Formbi turning on the bedside lamp.

“Past ten,” said Avela.

“We certainly missed dinner,” said Formbi. “And nobody bothered to check on us.”

“Well, perhaps we were that sound asleep,” said Avela.

Formbi reached drowsily for his yellow dressing gown. Avela grabbed it for him and guided his arms into it.

“I also blame the poor lighting from that window,” said Formbi. “It already felt like night when we walked in here earlier.”

“It’s alright,” said Avela. “I still feel tired.”

“I am at least going to get us something to eat,” said Formbi. “Especially since you are eating for two.”

Avela smiled and laid back onto the bed.

Formbi tied the dressing gown shut and slid into matching slippers. When he stepped into the hall, he nearly ran into Stent who was coming out of the refresher dressed only in shorts with a towel draped over his shoulder.

“Oh,” said Stent. “You’re alive.”

“It would have been nice if someone had told us when dinner was,” said Formbi with irritation.

“I knocked three times,” said Stent.

“Well, we were quite tired from our travel here,” said Formbi.

“I see,” said Stent. “Dinner is usually at 7 just so you know.”

“How kind of you to inform me now,” said Formbi.

“I tried to wake you up,” said Stent. “I doubt you would have wanted me to kick down your door.”

“Forget it,” said Formbi. “Just tell me where the kitchen is.”

“Go to the ground floor, turn right into the dining room, the dining room closest to the sitting room that is, walk through it and then go to the door on your left,” said Stent.

“Thank you,” said Formbi.

“And Aristocra?” said Stent.

“Yes,” said Formbi.

“You can have the refresher now,” said Stent. “All of us are going to bed now.”

“How kind of you,” said Formbi, with a sigh. “Good night.”

* * *

When Formbi walked into the kitchen, he found Eli bouncing a fussy infant.

“Hello Eli,” said Formbi.

“Oh, hello Aristocra,” said Eli. “I didn’t see you at dinner.”

“My wife and I overslept it seems,” said Formbi.

“There is some leftover stew that you could heat up,” said Eli.

“Thank you, Eli,” said Formbi. “Is that your child?”

“Yeah,” said Eli, with a smile.

He reached over for the bottle he had been heating up and tested the formula on his wrist. The baby stilled and latched onto the bottle when he offered it to her. Formbi smiled.

“She looks completely Chiss though,” said Eli. “Not that I minded either way.”

“Most of the time they do,” said Formbi. “Though there are a few exceptions. But if she has a child with a human, it is more likely that their children will have more mixed traits.”

“Hopefully she will sleep for awhile after this,” said Eli. “I am trying for Ollie to get some more rest, since he will be in the wedding ceremony.”

“Where are you sleeping?” said Formbi.

“They gave us a room on the ground floor so we aren’t too far from the kitchen,” said Eli.

“That’s good,” said Formbi.

“Do you want me to help you with the stew?” asked Eli.

Formbi sighed. “Do I look like a man who can’t heat up stew?”

“You look like a man who would prefer to not have to heat up his own stew,” said Eli. “And I don’t put much significance on who heats up who’s stew, so I don’t mind helping.”

Formbi chuckled. “If you just show me where it is, then I can manage. I went through a phase where I was paranoid about being poisoned and prepared all of my and Feesa’s meals.”

“Is Feesa doing well?” asked Eli.

“Yes,” said Formbi. “She is holding down the fort back in Csilla. I did invite her to come with us of course.”

“I can imagine this isn’t the most comfortable place for a member of the Chaf Clan,” said Eli.

“No, it isn’t,” said Formbi. “I really don’t know if I could go through this if Avela wasn’t here with me.”

“I am very happy for you two,” said Eli.

“Thank you,” said Formbi. “You have done well for yourself as well.”

Eli looked down his daughter. “I sure have.”

He looked back up at Formbi. “The stew is just in the refrigerator beside you.”

“Thank you,” said Formbi.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
